Talk:List of hidden objects
Aren't these... random? Just like the Facets locations? — Poki#3 , 14:22, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Don't know. I will check when I visit the dungeon a second time. Or maybe you can say? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:56, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well some things can't be random for sure. Oola's Lab has a hidden room on levels 2 and 3 :P — Poki#3 , 15:44, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::The first two levels of Raven's Point are not random. Tested them. --Sir Franz 23:05, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::That means location and reward, i.e., Ghost Dwarves? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 02:22, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::::The locations for the ghosts. the hidden treasure's seem to move. When I first tested they were in the spots indicated, but they move the second time I tested.--Sir Franz 12:02, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::When I was in Oola's Lab there where definitely no treasure by Oola's Chest :/ However, I did have 2 treasures behind the Secret Switch room on level 3... — Poki#3 , 13:22, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :sepulchre level 2 is semi-random. been farming it for a few days, and there are a few fixed locations for ht spawns, which get filled by 3 to 4 chests. so far only the chest directly next to the entrance has always been there. ghosts on lvl 1 are fixed. SuicideBunny 22:40, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::constant and random locations apply in snowman area too. The first one in the snowman lair repeats. But there was a second one, that did not appear on a different run.--NichePlayer 22:46, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::I've used this list for every dungeon and it's become pretty obvious that most of these spawns are random. The Dwarven Ghosts are always in the spot specified, but a lot of places specified for HTs had nothing, while I found HTs in additional location. I think it's more likely a set of (for example) 8 spawn locations, with HTs randomly spawning at 4 of them.Silentvex 05:40, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Arachni's Haunt Secret Room My god... Look at this!. In the room with the fireplace there's a switch that opened this place. It's probably bigger then the actual dungeon. Most of it is a direct copy of the Cathedral of Flames and there's only 1 Dwarf at the beginning, and nothing else inside. No mobs, no secrets... well, there's an "End of the world" :P I don't know what to think about it... why was it placed there? An oversight? Some garbage from development? Easter Egg? — Poki#3 , 02:17, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :As I suspected on Talk:Raven's Point, these areas were downsized at some point because they were simply too large to be of game value. You have these areas in pretty much ever dungeon, I just don't know if all are accessible with Light of Deldrimor. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 02:21, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Rragar%27s Menagerie I found a hidden object by the Elder Nephilim after the second Beacon of Droknar on level 2. Have not repeated to confirm how often this happens. --Mooseyfate 13:38, 17 September 2007 (CDT) tidy up Just a suggestion, (dunno how to do it myself :S) but I suggest make them all like Darkrime Delves ones, it looks much better and makes more sense to have them organised and the same than different, that's all ^.^ Darknight 04:23, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, the sortable table layout is handy, will reformat one to see if any "revert war" / howls of protest start, otherwise will do the rest tomorrow. --Wolfie (talk| ) 06:18, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Getting there, finding time to get through them all is sometimes not so easy, but will convert the others over as time permits. Did a run of the Darkrime Delve dungeon the other day, found the list on the wiki was missing quite a few, there have been a few changes to these hidden objects with recent updates, so that may have contributed. Made notes best as could (was not really expecting so many changes were going to be needed), should be double-checked to ensure no mistakes exist. --Wolfie (talk| ) 08:35, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Pre-searing Ascalon This seems the appropriate place: an archer spawned by the King in pre-searing Ascalon - you can't get to the king, he is watching the battle outside the castle. The strange this is that the archer had light *blue* text instead of red or green for his name, and the name (which I can't quite remember at the moment) is not seen anywhere else in GW. I tried to recreate the appearance but so far he hasn't appeared. Anyone else seen this mysterious character? I think he might be an artefact from earlier betas of the game. :That happens when you see a character who is still going through the opening cutscene.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:37, 5 March 2008 (UTC)